bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kami no ken (spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Haruo Yamada's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities see Kami no ken. Kami no ken '''(神の剣) is the manifested spirit of Haruo Yamada's Zanpakutō. Appearance Kami no ken's spirit takes the form of two women. One is tall and has long, wavy light brown hair which fades to purple at the top, and hazel eyes. She wears a black and white dress with long strips of black ribbon going across the middle and white ribbon across her arms. Along with her dress, she sometimes wears a long cape. She is also known as '''Haiiro sora or simply Haiiro. The other one is a short and young woman. She has dark purple eyes and short light purple wavy hair. She wears a headdress similar to a Hijab or a nun's. She also wears a white dress with a blue trim at the bottom and wears black shoes. At times, she also carries a big yellow ring. She is known as Kuromangetsu or Kuroi. Personality Being the Zanpakutō of Haruo, the taller half or Haiiro sora seems to be calm and soft-spoken. She is polite yet acts a little mischievous, often enjoying to humiliate Haruo and her partner. She also enjoys to pretend that she was brainwashed by someone so she can fight like her partner, but in reality, she might not like fights. The shorter half or Kuromangetsu is carefree and a little violent, in contrast to her partner and wielder. She is usually serious, immediately entering battle mode every time someone talks to her from behind, or when she is just bored. But according to Haruo's admin, Kuromangetsu still represents half of Haruo's personality. Like Haruo, it is one of their habits to walk on air and even sit on clouds. They also seem to enjoy French, Jazz and Classical music. History Haruo Yamada did Jinzen (meditating to get into the inner world) and managed to enter his inner world where he met Haiiro crying while seated in the water. Haruo asked why she was crying and he presumed she was his Zanpakutō, as he became a little bit “kind” to her. Instead of answering his question, Haiiro stood up and continued to cry, telling him that it took him so long to talk to her. This made him puzzled as he didn’t know he had a Zanpakutō all along when he was younger. He then insisted on telling her how rough his childhood was and couldn’t even hear a voice from his head. To stop the conversation from being too “ridiculous,” Haiiro swayed her right hand which causes the ground to tremble. Haruo tries to draw out his sword but he was stopped the moment the location changed to the riverside where his mother died. Haiiro announced the beginning of Game of Madness. Behind her came an enormous energy wave which she described as “hurts like a bullet,” and attacked Haruo really fast. Haruo attempted to block it with his own energy shield but it easily broke, so he just ran away. He noticed it was too quiet so he looked behind him only to see that no one was there. He stopped running for a moment until he saw several daggers and spears flying towards him, as if arrows. To save himself from early death, he ran behind a tree and sat there, almost crying because of fear. The daggers and spears still shoot out. He tried to think about what her ability is. He tried to peek again one last time, but Haiiro appeared beside him and pointed her sword to his throat. She held it much closer and said that she was greatly disappointed of him. Haruo felt cold and couldn’t move his body as he felt another presence aside from Haiiro. There appeared another woman who Haruo thought had a resemblance to Hisa, his mother, and also held her sword to his throat. Haruo looked down for a while as he thought of himself as a pathetic one for being killed while in his own inner world. Haiiro told him about the game’s only rule: they will kill him once he gets stuck hiding. The other woman, Kuroi, asked him for any last words before she bid him farewell. There was a moment of silence until Haruo started explaining their power: provoke and attack with anything, if target not dead, kill head-on. After that Haiiro and Kuroi pulled their swords away and showed Haruo the Shikai form of the swords. Kuromangetsu became a minor antagonist in the Soul Society, but mostly attacked Rukongai. Presumably it was because of her feeling of disgust towards other Shinigami and Souls who thought of her as "some Shinigami." She sucked out the Reishi from the environment, like in houses and trees, and Reiryoku from Souls in Rukongai. To stop it from becoming bad to worse, Haiiro sora killed her. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialists: As shown from their fights in Seireitei, both are indeed pretty good at swordsmanship. Kuromangetsu uses the Shikai form of her own half while Haiiro sora used a scythe she made from houses, she sucked out Reishi from them and put it together to become an object. Enhanced Speed: Both have shown to move and attack really fast, possibly even faster than Haruo himself. Haiiro sora has shown impressive speed, as she can surprise Izumi while only playing around with her. Stealth Master: Outside and inside their inner world, Haiiro sora can also be very stealthy, being able to mask her presence until finally showing herself to Izumi. Kuromangetsu can stay invisible for a long while as well. Teamwork: Even though they don't really like being with each other and not having the same fighting style, the two can also have some sense of teamwork when fighting. Great Spiritual Energy & Control: Being the Zanpakutō of one of the captains, they have considerably great spiritual energy like their wielder. They are able to control the flow of their spiritual energy and release them to form something such as a weapon, which Haiiro sora commonly uses. They can also absorb incoming spiritual energy formed attacks and control it. Zanpakutō Kami no ken are able to use the same abilities as Haruo uses but with greater speed and power. They do some tricky movements, often being mistaken as part of the summoning of the attack, which is not really included and they only do it to be mistaken by enemies that 'it will take long for another attack so sneak attacks won't happen'. *'Nibanme saisei, Seitō tsūgeki' (二番目再生、政党痛撃, Second play, Party Crasher): Either of the taller half and the shorter half could do this alone but they could merged their attacks to make it bigger. Both of them call out the name, pointing their weapons at their target and hold their left hand together. When activated, a powerful blast of dark energy and a rushing dark energy attack their target, a completely different style from Haruo's. *'Sanbanme saisei, Kuizu shō' (三番目再生、クイズ•ショウ, Third play, Quiz show): Either of them could do this alone, and can even do this simultaneously. One slashes a circle of reiatsu and calls out the name of the play. After doing so, the blade of the sword they use will be engulfed in reiatsu and as they do a slashing movement, the reiatsu will be shoot out. In a fast pace, the reiatsu immediately shoot out like bullets and form the spears itself as it approaches the target. If one of them touches the target, it will explode while if it did not, it will merely just return to its original form as spiritual energy. Trivia *It was first planned for the shorter half not to talk but it was already common. *Kuromangetsu originally had cat-like lavender eyes and Haiiro sora having her hair tied with a white ribbon. Both of them wore the same kimono but Kuromangetsu has white and it was ragged while Haiiro sora has dark purple and it was very long. As designed by Haruo's admin. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit